Bachelores and Bachelorettes
by xNatsuMikanx
Summary: What if Amu, Mikan, Ikuto and Natsume are best friends are populars will they still fall in love? First IxMxN then in later chapters NxM and AxI, Later chapter they move in together cross over Shugo chara and Gakuen Alice Amuto and Natsumikan ... MIGHT BECOME M!
1. Introduction

**_Bachelors & Bachelorettes_**

**Introduction**

**Natsume Hyuuga: **17,Is rich, hot, toned and one massive playboy, alluring innocent or non-innocent girls with his bright crimson eyes, with his partner in crime Ikuto Tsukiyomi, he is the heir to Hyuuga corp. and has 8 different varieties of cars; 2 limos; 3 motorcycles; 4 helicopters and 5 yachts. He is a part time model; band member and student of Gakuen Alice.

**Mikan Sakura Yukihara: **17,Is rich, beautiful and one massive boy magnet, attracting boys from a 10 mile radius with her long auburn locks, with her girlfriend Amu Hinamori, she is the heir to Yukihara corp. and has 5 varieties of cars; 2 limos; 6 motorcycles; 4 helicopters and 5 yachts. She is a part time model; biker; songwriter and student of Gakuen Alice.

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi: **17, Is rich, handsome, muscular and another massive playboy, seducing all girls and women with his memorizing smile, with his partner in crime Natsume Hyuuga, he is the heir to Tsukiyomi inc. and has 7 varieties of cars; 3 limo; 4 motorcycles; 4 helicopters and 4 yachts. He is a part time model; band member and student of Gakuen Alice.

**Amu Hinamori: **16, Is rich, gorgeous and another great boy magnet, using her charm to lure boys into becoming her slaves, with her girlfriend Mikan Sakura Yukihara, she is the heir to Hinamori inc. and has 6 varieties of cars; 7 limos; 3 motorcycles; 3 helicopters and 3 yachts. She is a part time model; clothes designer; artist and student of Gakuen Alice.

**AN: ENJOY MY STORY!**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Bachelors & Bachelorettes_**

_Hotaru is in the story and Ruka, but they are together so they aren't Bachelors nor Bachelorettes. _

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi (17) Natsume Hyuuga (17)**

**Amu Hinamori (16) Mikan Sakura (17)**

_CH: 1_

_Prologue:_

Mikan is a hot bachelorette with fine auburn hair big brown eyes and gorgeous long white legs, don't forget her ever so hot best friend Amu who has Pink hair and a great sense of fashion. They both are smart, sportive and don't forget single. They are every boys or men dream girls. They go to Gakuen Alice.

Natsume is a bad boy, but is always being fawned over by his fan girls, his best friend is Ikuto who is a playboy they both have fan girls, but never keep the same girl for one day. They also are in Gakuen Alice, but are in a different class from the girls so they don't see them as much.

So what if in the next semester they all are in the same class would there be rivalry, crushes, rivalry over a girl, maybe just making new friends or all of them well let's find out.

_Normal POV:_

Mikan dragged Amu to the boards to see which class they were going to be in for that semester, they both hoped they were in the same class as Hotaru and not with Luna they also hoped they didn't get Jinno-sensei as their home room teacher.

Mikan scanned the board and saw:

**_Mikan S. _****_Misaki_****_Class: 3-a_**

**_Amu H._****_Misaki _****_ Class: 3-a_**

**_Hotaru I. _****_Misaki _****_Class: 3-a_**

Luckily Luna wasn't in their class, but there was Sumire Shoulda the two girls walked off to find Hotaru and left the boys around them dumb founded.

_Boys POV:_

We walked to the board while flirting with girls of course, we looked for our names and when we found them we saw:

**_Natsume H._****_Misaki_****_Class: 3-a_**

**_Ikuto T._****_Misaki_****_Class: 3-a_**

We smiled at each other and then we heard boys speak "which class are you in I heard Mikan and Amu are in Class 3-a! Man who ever is in that class must be so lucky" We smirked at each other since we heard a lot of rumours about them being extremely hot!

We chuckled at each other and checked the board they were in our class we high fived each other and we walked off to the room. When we walked to class almost all the girls smiled at us and some even fainted.

_Mikans POV:_

I was in the class room talking to Hotaru, Ruka, Amu, Anna, Nonoko, Koko and Kitsu (**AN: well Kitsu and koko were more like flirting**) Then we saw two boys walk in I heard people whisper "OMG! It's Ikuto and Natsume!" I recognised their names because Anna and Nonoko kept talking about them and kept saying they were the hottest boys.

Me and Amu glanced at them and then continued with our conversation. Then we knew class had started because Misaki-sensei walked in and banged on his desk.

_Ikuto's POV:_

Me and Natsume walked into class and the first thing we saw was the two hottest girls of the school take a glance at us and blank us. When I saw the girl with brown hair I knew she was the right one for me, but I saw how Natsume looked so I nudged him and pointed to two vacant seats.

I saw koko and Kitsu wave and come over to us, while saying "we saw you check Mikan and Amu out, just so we warn you we've been trying to get them since we met, trust us they are hard to get. Oh and just so you know Mikans the brunette and Amu is the rebellious fashionista!"

Mikan so that's her name, I looked at Natsume and he looked at me and we both said "DIBS ON MIKAN!" Natsume furrowed his eyebrows and said "You always get the girls I want let me have her and you have Amu" I then thought of an idea "let's see who is more in common with her then you can go out with her" Natsume smirked and shook my hand "DEAL!"

_**AN: My first crossover hope ya likey! XD CIAO~**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Bachelore and Bachelorettes**

CH: 2 

_Amu's POV:_

After class we walked to the cafeteria and there me and Mikan took our food and left until the door was blocked by two boys me and Mikan were annoyed and put on our spunk girl attitude I was the one that asked "What do you want?" I got to say these boys are very good looking stop thinking that Amu you are not single anymore.

The boys said in unison "Mikan daisuke~desu" I saw Mikan gape, but she said "sorry me and Amu are taken!" and with that we walked away. Me and Mikan chuckled and saw Nadeshiko, Yaya, Kairi, Tadase, Ruka-Kun and Hotaru-chan! We ran to them and when they saw us we jumped and they caught us.

We told them what happened and we all laughed, then we saw our boyfriends we ran to them Amu had Kukai and I had Reo they were both popular, but not like the two that confessed to Mikan. Reo smiled at Mikan and Kukai smiled at me. They walked us back to class after a great conversation with the gang. (**AN: Mikan and Amu's group are called HIT 'cuz they are popular)**

_Natsume's POV:_

We saw them walk back in and in there PE kit because our next lesson was PE they wore the red short shorts and plain t-shirt. We wore the long blue bottoms and a plain T we walked to them, but then our teacher Misaki called us in. "Okay class we are going to play a game to warm us up! It is…. volleyball!" Everyone cheered and we saw the two girls jump in delight.

Ikuto whispered in my ear "You know what you can take Sakura I want the Hinamori girl she's… Fascinating!" we were put in teams Ikuto on the reds with Amu while I was in the blue with _her. _ Ikuto served the ball and I was going to reach for it until I saw a figure smaller then me hit it and we scored a point then I heard it or her say "Hyuuga this is my game you were in the way" She looked dead serious while her friend Amu said "Hyuuga she's serious about sports, food, family and friends!" and she giggled back to her team.

We played on and our team won thanks to Mikan, and me! I saw her laugh and smile she ran and hugged me saying "WHOO WE WON!" She smelt like strawberries and she was warm, but that left when she ran off to high-five Amu.

Later on

_Mikans POV:_

I got changed and went to lunch, after I walked around with Amu we saw 4 figures near a tree we came closer and saw it was LUNA KOIZUME, UTAU TSUKIYOMI, KUKAI and REO. Me and Amu charged towards them and punched our **EX **boyfriends and faced the two other girls we told them "OH I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO GOOD LCK WITH THESE SHIT HEADS" (**AN: I feel so bad swearing but I had to show how angry they were)**

We said as sarcastically as we could and walked off. We heard them squeal and say 'OMG THE TWO HOTTEST GIRLS SUPPORT US!' That got me and Amu ticked off I don't think these girl understand the concept of sarcasm. We then saw ourselves slapping the two…

**AN: WHooo chapter 2 done sorry for the swearing warning there is more in the next chaoter im so naughty ;A;**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bachelor and Bachelorettes**

CH: 3

_Mikans POV:_

I was pulling the girls hair and Amu was just punching and kicking them. Then our exes tried to hold us back, but we slapped them and said "IT'S OVER JERK!" After that we walked no, no I mean sashayed away from the scene. The boys grabbed us by the wrists and said "No! We didn't mean it… we're sorry!" I scoffed and told Amu "Let's get NEW boyfriends!"

She nodded and smirked then she said "How about we make Tsukiyomi and Hyuuga fall for us even more!" Reo and Kukai gasped we laughed and walked away. We heard fast foot steps behind us so we quickened our pace.

_Ikuto's POV: _

We walked to class and we saw two figures walking towards us it was Mikan and Amu! I and Natsume acted cool and smirked at them. They then actually smiled back, we then realised they were either free or cheating on their boyfriends. Either way I didn't care, that meant we had a shot.

We saw them walk away, not before winking at us. I and Nat walked in and we saw Ruka, Koko and Kitsu. Ruka waved and said "I see Mikan and Amu like, you!" I shook my head and then said "Why do you call them by their first name?" He looked at me and said "well Mikan's other best friend is Hotaru and she is my… Girlfriend! " I gaped at him and said "THEN HELP US BY BRINGING US TO YOUR MEETING WITH HOTARU AND HER FRIENDS!" He laughed and we saw Mikan, Hotaru and Amu staring at us, then they giggled.

Mikan and Amu walked towards us, they smiled and said "what do you want with _us_ big boy?" Mikan was on Natsume while Amu on me.

_Natsume POV:_

Mikan was grinning at me and then said "Oh well nothing then bye!" and she skipped off with her friend.

I watched her as she walked off with her group of girlfriends.

Later on in the day, I saw the girls again and I went over to them to well… well you know flirt as soon as I got about 2 feet away from Mikan I said "Yo! Sweet heart did you save a space for me!" and then she said "Go away Hyuuga I'm sick of you!" I smirked and said "But, you were all over me in class!" The '**Spectators' **then went 'ooooooh~' Mikan snapped back "Well Hyuuga if you take every single joke seriously then here's one for you, Knock! Knock!" I smiled and said "Who's there?" I winked and she mentally barfed and said "boo"

I was then confused, but continued "Boo-hoo" Mikan smiled and picked up her tray and walked away, but stopped turned back and said "I'm sorry I don't date cry babies!" The '**Spectators' **shouted 'whoo! Go MIKAN! MIKAN! MIKAN! ' I growled at all the boys.

_Amu POV:_

After that little entertainment in the cafeteria I walked towards the lockers and saw Tsukiyomi. I walked towards my locker, 118, and Ikuto smiled at me and I rolled my eyes and entered my combination. I took out my books, and nearly dropped them when Ikuto closed my locker door. I growled and said "What Tsukiyomi!" He chuckled and said "Go out with me!" I scoffed and said "I'd rather rot in hell!" I walked away, but he grabbed my wrist and…

**AN: Yay no swears this time whoooo! Oh and now I wont put up anymore chapters 'til there are 5 more reviews sorry if im being pushy but I have so many to write and don't know if they want me to continue my stories!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bachelor and Bachelorettes**

**Bachelor and Bachelorettes**

CH: 4

_Mikans POV:_

I was walking back until I saw Amu making out with Tsukiyomi! I Went up to them and kicked Tsukiyomi I heard him curse and I left him on the floor and helped the confused Amu from the floor. She shook her head and kicked Tsukiyomi in his … I smiled at her and said "Now that's the Amu I know!" She smiled and we walked off. We turned around to see the 2 boys looking at us we turned around fully we smiled, winked, blew a kiss and put our middle fingers up, we giggled and ran off.

We walked to our next lesson which sadly had Tsukiyomi and Hyuuga in it, we sighed but shrugged it off. We reached our lesson and when we walked in all the boys had heart in their eyes except 3, 2 had angry eyes and 1 normal, Ruka, we walked to our seats and did our work.

At free period Tsukiyomi walked up to Amu and Hyuuga walked up to me.

_Ikuto POV:_

Me and Nat walked up to our soon to be girlfriends, I walked up to Amu and said "Okay, fine I've never, ever had to say this to a girl, but what do you want for me to be your boyfriend!" She smirked and said "Well… I'd like you to announce you're not single!" I looked at her and she went up to my ear blew in it, which made me shiver, and she whispered in it "Because I don't want any boy competition" I chuckled and said "How about the girls?"

She looked at me and said "Seriously do you think there is anyone, apart from Mikan, who has equal beauty to me?" I chuckled and walked to the front of the room and cleared my throat "I am no longer single!" Every girl shouted except for Hotaru, Mikan and Amu "NOOOO!" I smirked Amu came to me and said "Lets continue what we started on my locker"

The boys were depressed and said "We knew this day would come!" They looked at Mikan with hope, but she ignored them she was speaking to Nat.

_Natsume POV:_

I looked at Mikan and she looked at me with a confused look she said "What Hyuuga?" I smirked and said "Go out with me!" She said "I'd rather die!" I looked at her seriously and said "Tell me what to do to get you as my gal?" She looks at me and says "Your gal?" I nodded and she giggled.

She looked at Hotaru and said "Ask for Hotaru's approval and if she says no go to… Do you know Youichi *Natsume Nods* bring him to me and try to make him laugh" I looked at her and said "Hotaru is hard and Youichi never laughs… Why do I have impossible tasks?" She smiled at me and said "Well I am Hard to get!" I walked to Hotaru and she said "Whatever it is Hyuuga Hell to the NO!" and she pointed the baka gun at me so I ran out the room.

I looked for Youichi and when I found him I dragged him into the room, he suddenly ran to Mikan saying "Mikan-nee!" I looked at him and he glared daggers at me "What do you have with Mikan-nee!" She chuckled and told him everything. He looked at me and said "Okay, but I won't give MY Mikan-nee to YOU!" I chuckled and said "Youichi your sisters friend Hinamori-" He smiled and said "AMU-CHI!" I picked him up and said "Yes her, well she kissed… Ikuto!" He looked at me and Mikan.

He started to laugh and said "that will never happen nor has it ever happened!" Mikan smiled and hugged Youichi "You-chan it did happen and now Hyuuga is your temporary nii-san" He looked at me and cursed, whoa what did Mikan teach this 7 year old? Mikan told Youichi to leave and he did. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the room leaving every one dumbfounded except 2, Hotaru and Ruka.

Mikan and I went to her and Amu's dorm where Ikuto and Amu were having a make out session. Mikan dragged me to her room and locked the door she then put her soft pink lips onto mine and soon we were having an intimate make out session like the 2 out there.

**AN: YEY another chappy done!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Bachelor and Bachelorettes**

CH: 5

_Mikans POV:_

After the make out session Natsume was undoing my pants until I stopped him he growled seductively and said "What?" I smirked at him and said "No '_fun'_ until our 3rd date" He frowned and surrendered he knew he couldn't persuade me.

I fixed my pants and went out my room Amu and Ikuto were already done and were watching a movie I squished myself between the two Ikuto grumbled and Amu chuckled, we were watching Devil wears Prada. Natsume and Ikuto got bored and started to talk to each other and then took out the disc, me and Amu were annoyed at their actions and gave them the silent treatment.

_Natsumes POV:_

Once we took out the disc the girls didn't speak to us, God these girls were stubborn first we can't do _it _and then the silent treatment. I walked over to Mikan to sit down, but she stood up and went to her room.

I grumbled and walked towards her room; I walked in and found she was having a shower. I walked around her room taking a good look at it. When she was done she walked in and damn she had some fine curves. She saw me and smirked, she came close to me and raked her hands through her hair and smiled seductively at me.

She then walked closer and put her arms around my neck, unfortunately her towel was tied up so it didn't fall to the floor. She kissed me lightly and smirked, soon I found I was holding thin air. I was so turned on, but she ruined it she was getting changed. But the upside was that I saw her in her lacy bra and THONG!

_Amus POV:_

I stayed in the living room with Ikuto while Mikan and Natsume went into her room, I kept quiet while Ikuto kept saying "Look I'm sorry!" Until my ears pricked up when I heard him say "I'll do whatever you want!" I smirked and said "Okay then be my slave for a week!" His jaw dropped and I chuckled he frowned and said "Fine!" And he hugged me I then said "And you will have to call me _aijin (mistress)" _He face palmed and said "Hai, hai _aijin!" _I smiled at him and kissed him passionately.

_Mikans POV:_

Natsume put his hands on my waist and nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck, I yelped with the sudden coldness of his hands and face. I then sighed when he whispered "Mikan I'm hungry let's get a bite to eat" I giggled and said "Sure lets tell the others and go to a fancy restaurant!" He frowned and then smirked "Okay!"

I walked out of my room and saw Amu and Ikuto practically grinding each other and I coughed they turned to me and Amu was blushing while Ikuto was licking his lips. I told them we were going to eat and Amu said "sure".

**AN: Gawd sorry for not updating in a while but I just realised I need a beta can someone help thnx well fare warning I am going on holiday soon so not many updates HIATUS FOR A WEEK **


	7. Chapter 6

**Bachelors & Bachelorettes**

CH: 6

_Mikan POV:_

I then saw Ikuto smirking at me, and I was confused Amu then hit him and blushed "Mikan, umm you look nice in underwear, but I prefer casual clothes" I looked at myself and squealed and **tried** run back into my room.

But, some pervert pulled me back and put his head into the crook of my neck and said "You look even better in under garments!" He licked my earlobe and I hit him and ran into my room, followed by a blushing Amu.

We changed into our formal clothes Amu in a magenta spaghetti strapped dress that was tight on the chest, but flowing downwards; I wore a simple yet elegant strapless crimson flowing dress. Our hair was half on the side and half out, we walked out as soon as we did our hair we had the same hairstyle, but on different sides.

We saw our boyfriends and they wore matching tuxes, but had different ties, flowers and hairstyles. Ikuto had a dark blue tie, a pink rose and his hair was his usual hairstyle, Natsume had a crimson tie, a crimson rose and his hair was actually combed. I looked at his hair in disgust and he looked at me confusingly. I smiled and went to him and messed his hair up.

He grunted and then said "Let's go we made reservations at the restaurant!" I smiled and put entwined my fingers with his.

_Ikuto's POV:_

I looked at Amu and licked my lips she hit me playfully and she said "Come on big boy which car are we going to use today" and she smirked and pulled me into a kiss. I grabbed her and pulled her into my expensive new blue porche. She stared at it in awe and then said "Let's beat them to it!"

I smiled at her and said "Your boss aijin-sama" and she glared at me; I chuckled and shrugged it off. I revved up the engine and sped off leaving Natsume and Mikan.

_Natsumes POV:_

I dragged Mikan to my crimson motorcycle and she stares at me like an idiot and says "Are you serious were going to the restaurant on…" she then stops and I look at her and she continues "OMFG! YOU HAVE THE NEW KAWASAKI VERSYS!" She started hugging me and looked at the bikes motor and smiles at me "The two took off without us want to catch up with them?" I shake my head and replied "We'll race later Mikan…Plus I want to be the only one to see you in leather riding so sexily on a bike, plus you don't have the right gear"

She looks at me sulking and sighs I pass her a red helmet and tell her to hold on tight I revved up the engine and she tells me "OH YEAH THAT'S IT!" A couple of minutes later we finally caught up with the two and sped off ahead of them to our restaurant.

When we arrived we parked at the front of the restaurant and gave the keys to the car holder (**AN: DUNNO WHAT THERE CALLED XD)** We walked in and no one was there Mikan looked at me puzzlingly and I said "I booked one of my families restaurant for the day so no paparazzi" She nods and lets go of me and runs up to Amu who arrived moments ago.

_Amu POV:_

We finally chose a table and the waiter comes up to us and asked "Excuse me, Mr. Hyuuga would you like the buffet or personal chef?" He looked at us and we all answered "Chef please" and the waiter nodded and again asked "Would you like an entertainer, oh and forgive me, what drinks?" Natsume grunted and answered for all of us "No entertainment, 2 Pepsi's; 1 Fanta and 1 Sprite!" We all looked at Natsume wondering how he knew what we wanted he shrugged and said "Imai told me" and we all relaxed.

Minutes later we all got our drinks we thanked our waiter and soon after that our personal chef came we ordered our meals "I'll have a poached salmon!" Ikuto said "I'll have a medium rare steak" Natsume said more like grunted. Mikan then ordered "I'll have an egg salad; with some chips; with some chicken fillets please!" We all sweat dropped at how much she ordered yet she didn't get fat it was then my order "I'll just have some varieties of sushi please"

Our chef then started to cook, and we all started talking until our food was finally served and Mikan asked "So what dessert is everyone going to order?" I giggled and Natsume just grunted. Mikan then said "I'll have a strawberry cheesecake, with a red velvet cupcake with butter cream icing" I just told her ice-cream and the boys didn't want anything.

_Mikans POV:_

We finished our food and got our desserts I started to eat until could feel a stare it was Natsume I smiled at him and told him "SAY AH~" He grunted so I shoved it into his mouth I saw Amu with ice-cream on her nose and she blushed when Ikuto licked it off. I giggled and Natsume grabbed my spoon shoved some cheesecake into his mouth and started to kiss me.

I then realised the cheesecake was even sweeter from Natsume's mouth so I got some more and repeated the action. Once we were done with our desserts Ikuto then asked "Should we go to a club to finish our great?" Amu smiled and nodded I looked at Natsume and he just licked the corner of my lip that "apparently" had cheesecake on it.

We got our vehicles and we told the two we were going ahead and they just replied "Okay, but be sure to keep up with us when we pass you!" We smirked and accepted there challenge

**AN: sorry for late update just got overwhelmed with how much work I have to do... OH WELL FANFICTION IS ALWAYS THERE FOR MEH! XD**


	8. Chapter 7

**Bachelors & Bachelorettes**

CH: 7

**Bachelors & Bachelorettes**

CH: 7

_Natsume's POV:_

We left the restaurant and headed towards the club, we were half way there 'til we saw Ikuto and Amu pass us. Mikan giggled as I went really faster and caught up with them, we were nearly there and Ikuto scared us by honking his horn, and he won. We came off our rides and soon after girls and boys surrounded us, well we were hot! I then felt Mikans hand slip away from mine and was replaced by a strangers, I grimaced and pushed the sluts off me. Then I saw 4 boys holding Mikan, I went closer to them and they saw me and coward away Mikan ran to me and kissed me deeply, she tasted so sweet.

We went inside and we looked for Amu and Ikuto once we found them more sluts and boys gathered around us, Mikan and Amu were dragged to the dance floor I and Ikuto were pissed and walked towards them and exchanged places with the boys they were currently dancing with. They didn't notice 'til we grinded our bodies with their bodies, they gasped and then relaxed when they saw it was us. I smirked and carried on Mikan then turned around and put her chest on my chest and grinded more I was so turned on, but then she giggled and her body was soon off of mine and on the way with Amu to our table for drinks. I frowned and looked at Ikuto he felt the same way, we sighed and went back to our table. The girls were chatting away and we noticed 1, 2, 3, 4… 24 shots of VODKA on the table. I looked at Ikuto and he was shocked, the girls still didn't look as if they were affected of the alcohol Amu looked at us and said "What are you looking at Mikan had all of that I had these!" And she pointed to the floor which had 10 BOTTLES OF WHISKEY! The girls giggle d and then pulled us into the seats and said.

"ANOTHER ROUND PLEASE!" we all drank and soon we saw the girls swirling me and Ikuto drank just half of what they drunk and Mikan drank 41 shots and Amu 27 bottles, the girls giggled and looked at each other Amu licked her cheek and the girls started making out! I and Ikuto thought they were hot, but snapped back into reality when the Mikans head fell to the table and Amu fell to the floor laughing. We sighed and picked up our hot drunk girlfriends and walked out the club Ikuto turned to me and said "You should put Mikan in my car she could fall off the bike" I frowned, but I understood and put her into Ikuto's car.

I walked to my motorcycle and headed back to our dorms, I was the first to arrive and when Ikuto arrived we took the girls to our dorm, since we didn't have their key, and we took their clothes off. They were left in their underwear, which made turned me on even more, I took my biggest t-shirt and put it onto Mikan and placed her onto my bed. I went into the toilet to change and brush my teeth I came out in just my boxers to see the sleeping Mikan I lied down and hugged Mikan and fell into sleep.

_Ikuto's POV:_

I picked up Amu and walked out the club I then realised something I turned around and told Natsume "You should put Mikan in my car she could fall off the bike. He frowned and then he nodded I think he understood I put Amu in the front while Natsume put Mikan at the back, while we were driving the girls were muttering me and Natsume's name, I smirked and then I slowed down to a stop light. Amu then sighed and screamed "AHHHH~ IKUTO!" I smirked she must've had a dirty dream of me, she then continued "WHY DID YOU BREAK MY PHONE!" I sweat dropped girls…

We arrived at the dorms and I saw Natsume arrived first, I picked Amu up and Natsume took Mikan out of the car into our room and in his room, I took Amu into my room and laid her onto my bed, I took her clothes off and tried not to nose-bleed at her curves and quickly put her into one of my shirts and shorts. I went into my toilet brushed my teeth and changed into a shirt and knee-shorts and lied down with Amu holding her waist and fell to sleep. __

**AN: YEY~ Im getting more favourites and follows, and Im so happy I get more revews too XD I love reading them all please keep them coming!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Bachelors & Bachelorettes**

CH: 8

_Mikan POV:_

I woke up and sat up to find I wasn't in my room, I had a really bad head ache so I fell back onto my pillow I then felt a warm air being blown onto me I looked at my right and there was Natsume right at my face. He looked really cute asleep; I then pushed back his hair that covered up his eyes and they flashed open "AHHHHHHH!" He then smirked and pushed me into a kiss I suddenly calmed down and he pulled out and said "You're so damn noisy in the morning!" I giggled and then took a look at myself I was wearing a big T-shirt and then I looked at Natsume he was TOPLESS AND ONLY CLAD IN BOXERS.

I jumped out of bed and ran into their living room, at the same time as me Amu ran outside what I think was Ikuto's room wearing shorts and a T-shirt we hugged each other and fell onto the sofa. We asked the boys to give us back our clothes so that we could take it home and wash, we waited for the boys and they came out dressed in their uniform holding our clothes. We thanked them and we ran out the dorm towards our dorm.

We ran for like 10 minutes and we finally reached our dorm, we had a quick shower and changed into our uniforms. We looked at the time 8:26 we screamed and grabbed our bags and ran to class not forgetting to get extra money for food. We were then spotted by our fan-boys so we had to run even faster, we then saw the gang and Ikuto and Natsume, but we didn't care we didn't want to get scolded by Jin-Jin or trampled on by our fan-boys.

We ran past them and reached the class at 8:35 phew we weren't late we closed the door so that no fan-boy could get in, but then we saw _them_. They walked up to us with their so called girlfriends. We scoffed and blanked them and walked to our seats, a couple minutes later the gang came in and our hot boyfriends and their fan-girls they slammed the door closed and panted. They walked up to us smirking and we smiled back. Amu walked up to Ikuto and licked the side of his lips while he lifted her leg up to his waist and they were full on French-kissing.

Natsume came up to me and sat beside me he pulled me onto his lap and we started making out, our ex's were so jealous they stormed out the door leaving their nose-bleeding girlfriends behind. We stopped making out and the gang walked up to us and we started a conversation while Amu and Ikuto were doing something else, but then we were interrupted by Ikuto slapping and shouting at his so called sister "I DON'T CARE! AMU IS MY GIRLFRIEND I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND SO STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" Then Utau screamed grabbed Luna and stormed out the room.

I looked at the couple and saw that Amu had been slapped I got really pissed so I slammed out the door to look for my prey **(AN: AKA Utau). **I looked at Amu and Ikuto and smiled evilly "Don't mind me I just need to kill 3 people!" I wasn't going to kill Luna, unless she did something. No one touches my Amu like that; I don't freaking care if it was the sister of Amu's boyfriend.

_Amu's POV:_

Ikuto walked up to me and I came up to him and kissed him while he out my right leg up to his waist, I then stared to suck on his tongue, but it didn't last long when Utau pulled me away from Ikuto and slapped me and I fell onto the floor. She looked at Ikuto and said "Nii-san why did you choose her to be your girlfriend she's a slut!" She then pointed at the door "My boyfriend was her ex and looked what she did he left me because of her…"

SLAP!

Ikuto slapped Utau and he shouted "I DON'T CARE! AMU IS MY GIRLFRIEND I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND SO STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" I smiled at him and he smiled back, Utau left with Luna and Ikuto helped me up. I then looked at Mikan SHIT Utau has a lot coming to her now! Mikan smiled at me and Ikuto and said "Don't mind me I just need to kill 3 people!" and she walked out. I frowned at Ikuto and he smirked "I don't care 'bout Utau she hurt you…" and with that I hugged him tightly never wanting to let go.

**AN: Yey Thanks for reading I have to do Brothers complex now Lots of people like it I'm glad...**


End file.
